Can't Help Falling in Louvre
The contestants arrive in Paris, France, and everything but love is in the air for these teens. As the the three teams struggle to complete their challenge, one contestant is having trouble coping with another contestant's previous actions. Someone tries their hardest to either throw the challenge or eliminate their problem, but an unexpected twist ultimately sends another contestant packing, leaving another upset by the outcome. Plot The episode opens with Team Victory in first class for the first time, with Lindsay proclaiming how very relaxed she is. She is also excited to see Tyler, whose name she finally remembered two previous episodes ago. DJ says that he will now become a vegan, to avoid hurting any more animals. He doesn't want his mother to know, however, because she thinks vegans are "chicken-loving chickens." Lindsay misunderstands DJ, thinking he said he was "Megan." Meanwhile, in the economy class section, Tyler complains about missing Lindsay. Owen tries to relate to Tyler by bringing up his own girlfriend Izzy, but is unable to think of anything positive to say about her, leading Noah to point out that she's a Brazilian-nut sized nut-job. When mentioning Izzy, they realize she is missing. Alejandro then reveals that he saw her go into the cockpit with Chef. The camera then switches to the cockpit, where Izzy begins to press buttons for fun, messing with the plane's flight pattern. Heather calls Alejandro out on Izzy being "out of control" and claims that her team never gets distracted by boys. Alejandro points over to Sierra, who is crying over Cody trying to vote her off in the previous episode and eating ice cream. Heather then drags Sierra out of the section and Cody jumps out from his hiding place. While this is going on, Izzy is still messing with the plane and informs the contestants on the intercom to look out the window to watch the plane do somersaults, which causes the plane crash. They arrive in Paris, right outside the Louvre. Chris and Chef argue about the crash landing, but then soon move on to Chris introducing the challenge. Chris flips through his cue cards on Paris very quickly, not bothering to mention the details. Lindsay exclaims in excitement over being in Paris, and getting to share it with Tyler. Tyler appears to be happy about being in Paris with Lindsay too, until Lindsay tells him she's mostly excited at the chance to buy new clothes, for both Tyler and herself. She then asks if Tyler always wears a tracksuit. Then, Chris continues introducing the challenge, handing out pictures of statues for the teams to work with. Alejandro is confused because they are unavailable to use, due to location and other factors. Chris explains that Chef made replicas and Chef runs off to complete his task. Chris also introduces the "motivation," which are angry animals, which will be chasing the teams. The challenge is to find the pieces of their assigned statue and put the pieces back together. The contestants begin the challenge, with Heather forcing Cody to be nice towards Sierra, in an effort to get her to stop crying over him. Therefore, neither of them participate in the challenge. Team Victory then tries to complete the challenge with DJ planning on losing the game. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot gets further into the challenge, after Alejandro tells Izzy they are playing "sculpture piece bingo" against Chef, who is currently winning and she runs off, determined to not let him win. Meanwhile, while Cody is still trying to calm Sierra down, she sings Paris in the Springtime and continues to be angry about him rejecting her. During the song, she states she wishes to be taken outside, which Heather forces him to do. Noah is then chosen to navigate through some lasers for his team because he is the smallest member. At the same time, DJ discovers an Egypt exhibit with a mummified dog, hoping to use it to end his curse, much to Lindsay's confusion. He gives all of his statue pieces to Lindsay, who can clearly not hold all of them, and runs towards the exhibit. But DJ's obsession makes him an easy target for the animals, who are also fueled by the anger of him hurting them over the series as well. He ends up hurting multiple animals with a golf cart he is riding on and ruins his team's chances of winning when he crashes into their almost built statue. DJ ultimately protects the mummified dog with no help from Izzy, who subsequently destroys the dog, keeping DJ's nightmare alive. Chris says that the team who wins the challenge stays for another episode, but Cody drags an extremely sad Sierra and angrily tells her to stop her from crying. Sierra finally accepts Cody again, stating that she only performed her fit because she wanted to see his reaction in regards to how he would respond with her in this way. Team Victory ends up losing the challenge, making DJ think that this is his elimination. However, Chris then announces that due to the situation for the team, both DJ and Lindsay have to create outfits for a "walk off" to see who is leaving. While Lindsay tries very hard to make a great outfit for Tyler that displays her fashion, DJ does everything in his power to sabotage the contest for his own defeat, including choosing Gwen as his model and forcing her to dress akin to himself or his mama. The outfits are judged by Heather, Owen, and Chris, and DJ comes out on top, as they think Lindsay's outfit is too busy and over-the-top. DJ and Lindsay are both disappointed. Lindsay prepares to take the Drop of Shame, and Tyler goes to see her off. He assures her that the judges wouldn't know fashion if it smacked them in the head. Lindsay in turn calls him "nice, even for a bad walker", and hopes that his hockey team wasn't watching. Tyler, however, boasts that his friends will be able to see him with his girlfriend on television. They are unable to kiss, due to Chris saying that they don't have enough time left. Chris then signs off the show after Lindsay jumps off of the plane, accidentally hitting her head on top of the plane's drop-zone in the process. Exclusive clip Lindsay, who is hanging upside-down from a statue after her landing, is seen trying to unlatch herself from her parachute. She eventually sees a mime and asks him for help. However, she thinks that the mime is mocking her, causing her to yell at him. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Tyler *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra Trivia General *With Lindsay's elimination: *There is a pattern: three males, then three females. *No one has made it to the merge in all of the first three seasons without returning. *This is the first, and currently the only, episode in the series when a team is officially left with only one member. *In both the opening and closing shots of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, an object can be seen that is not usually there. At the beginning of the episode, a red balloon can be seen floating up past the camera as Chris finishes the recap. At the end of the episode, a shooting star can be seen streaking in the sky past the plane when Chris signs off. *This is the only time two people intentionally use the lavatory confessional together, as opposed to when one usually barges in while another is using. *A painting in the background depicts Camp Wawanakwa, which also appeared in the 6teen episode, "2-4-1". Continuity *This is one of the three episodes to take place entirely during the night in Total Drama World Tour. *This episode is the first episode of the series in which Tyler is seen without his headband on; the second is Jamaica Me Sweat. *This episode marks the first time since The Very Last Episode, Really! that a contestant is eliminated due to losing a sudden-death challenge. *This is also the first episode in the series to have a sudden-death elimination before the merge. *With Lindsay's elimination, she is the first contestant in the history of the series to have two eliminations that were caused by a sudden-death elimination challenge. *If Chef really did destroy the three statues as he implied, then this is the second time in the season that a famous icon from a location is destroyed. The first time being the destruction of Machu Picchu in The Am-AH-Zon Race. *This episode marks the first time this season that a female contestant is eliminated without Alejandro being behind it. This is also the first time since Beth losing to Duncan in the finale of last season in which a female contestant lost the game in a way other than being voted off. *This is the second time Noah mentions his golden Labrador, the first being Haute Camp-ture. *This is the second episode in which Noah uses his ingenuity to help out his team. The first is Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. *This is the first episode since Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan in which the eliminated contestant jumped out of the plane on his or her own, and did not have to be pushed off. *This is the first episode of Total Drama World Tour in which a former Killer Grip is eliminated. *This is the first episode of Total Drama World Tour for the Bear to appear in, marking an appearance in all three seasons. *This is the first episode of Total Drama World Tour that Sasquatchanakwa appears in outside of the Aftermaths. *This is the first episode to mention a time limit of an episode (thirty minutes, as stated by Chris). The others are Hawaiian Style and Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. *This is the third time someone interrupts a couple's kiss before one of them leaves the competition. The others are Gwen and Trent in Search and Do Not Destroy and Izzy and Owen in Full Metal Drama. *The baby seal from Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better returns to seek its revenge on DJ in this episode. References *The title of the episode is a reference to the Elvis Presley song "Can't Help Falling in Love." *The red balloon that appear early in the episode may be a reference to the notable French short film, The Red Balloon, which takes place in Paris. *The song that DJ sings while believing he'll get eliminated has the line, "Mama I'm comin' home," which is a direct quote from and reference to the song "Mama, I'm Coming Home" by heavy metal musician Ozzy Osbourne, even though the songs have different melodies. *The concept of the contestants running around in one of the world's largest museums at night, with ferocious creatures stalking them throughout the halls, could be a loose reference to the Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child thriller/murder mystery novel, Relic. *The tie-breaker is very similar to the challenges on Project Runway: * Contestants have to design outfits and send them through the runway. * There are three main judges, one of them being the host of the show. * One of Project Runway's challenges was in Paris. Goofs *In the recap, Chris says there are ten contestants instead of twelve. *When Owen ate the painting, the paint would not have been able to stick to his face due to it being dry acrylic paint. *When DJ is talking about the flaws in his plan, he says the statue he was carrying was a cat, although his lips mouth a different word. *Izzy damages the "American Gothic" painting, when the painting itself isn't even located in the Louvre, as are a few of the other famous paintings in the background. *In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Lindsay damages the Mona Lisa and it is behind ropes, but in this episode it is just seen on the wall and it appears undamaged. *When Cody takes Sierra outside, after the border falls, it is daytime, even though this episode takes place during night. *While Tyler is hanging on to Owen, his left leg is missing. *When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot accidentally puts the wrong pieces on their statue, it is seen holding a trident, even though none of the statues are holding one. *When Heather, Izzy, and Courtney try to get DJ to pick them for the modeling contest, Courtney's freckles are missing. *After Izzy lands the plane, she ejects from the cockpit, but when the camera goes back to it, the seat is still there. *In the real world, the Seine River isn't in front of Louvre Museum, instead, it is to its side. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)